


Una voce melodiosa

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Una voce melodiosaFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: KagaMidoChallenge: p0rnfestPrompt: GemitiOOC, PWP,





	Una voce melodiosa

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Una voce melodiosa  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: KagaMido  
> Challenge: p0rnfest  
> Prompt: Gemiti  
> OOC, PWP,

Perché quei gemiti dovevano essere così caldi e sensuali? Midorima aveva forse intenzione di farlo andare fuori di testa con quei suoni dalle sfumature a dir poche erotiche? Di certo Kagami non sapeva dirlo, ma l’unica cosa che di cui fosse certo era che fossero la sua più intensa droga.  
Ormai la sua dipendenza era ai limiti, non riusciva a stare nemmeno un giorno senza ascoltarli, la voglia non faceva che crescere ogni istante.  
Non era più in grado di vivere senza quella voce e per questo che lui mai sarebbe stato in grado dal trattenersi nello spingere all’intero del suo amato rivale, voleva stremarlo e farlo ansimare fino allo sfinimento.  
«Ah… » Per il membro della Seirin, era a dir poco estasiante sentire quei toni bassi: perché dovevano avere quell’effetto devastante? « Ah… nn… ah mi… Kaga… mi»  
La sua mente era come paralizzata da quell’estasi, era incredibile che quella voce a dir poco meravigliosa fosse in grado di annullare la sua lucidità, ma senza dubbio quella di Midorima aveva qualcosa di afrodisiaco che quasi gli faceva perdere la ragione.  
« Midorima… gemi ancora, fammi impazzire sempre di più.» Urlò il cestista mentre raggiunse l’orgasmo, ma quel piacere era assolutamente inferiore a quello che quei toni bollenti e quegli ansiti gli facevano provare: la voce di Midorima era diecimila volte meglio del sesso.  
Ormai non ci sarebbe più stato verso per lui vivere senza il giocatore dello Shuutoku, che con quella voce melodiosa l’aveva dominato in ogni senso.


End file.
